The story of Avatar Hiro: Book One: Water
by NumberAnime
Summary: It's been over 80 years since Korra had been alive now she is gone. The Avatar powers has been past down to a boy named Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been over 80 years since Korra had been alive now she is gone. The Avatar powers has been past down to a boy named Hiro**

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter one**

The warriors come at me. I sway backwards dogging the water attacks, swiftly I move sliding my feet around the ground in the puddle of water. Water comes raging upcoming at the warriors like a wave. The doge it barley.

My father stands on the balcony with a stressed face as he looks disappointed the, _I could have done better _look. The two warriors jump up spewing out water I get a running start then slide on my knees. I could feel the ice cool water splash behind me the warriors land behind me, now was my chance.

I jumped up and planted my foot down sending water wrapping its self around there ankles, the water freeze and there stuck to the ground. Before they could react water sharpens there at their necks. _He wants me to ends this, _I thought the tension searing me _I don't want any blood. _

"What are you waiting for!" father shouts.

_He wants blood that I can't take from them. _I seize the position and let the water fall by the warrior's side. I could feel is anger thicken the air around me. I turn to look upon him. The guy didn't look like he was enjoying life not one bit, even if he was middle age. Father jumped over the railing and let he wind currents smooth his landing. He walked close to me so close that I could feel his breath reeking over me.

"Is this how you're going to end up, is this going to be your life" father says trying to cool himself down "if they were the enemy they would not stop until your dead not stop until your blood is spilled over the plains of the cold hard ground." I stop making I contact with his eyes and started looking down at my feet ashamed. "There could be another way father" suddenly in saying that he snapped father swept his hands toward the warriors and wind burst out his hand.

"No!" I shout but there was nothing I could do. It was too late. There body's hit the ground as their blood splattered on my face. Their bodies had turned to corpses like that. Anger takes me and I rage at my father with wind, he moves dogging out the way as he speaks "they were slowing you down, they were the mess _you _had cause my son" I don't want to listen to him I stomp the ground and earth shoots him up. He land on his feet but I was faster. Wind knocks my father down and he is sent tumbling.

"Your wrong" I say "I was faster than you so they were supporting me."

My dad laughs weakly you won't survive out there you know, alone scared and worried, not when I've been keeping you secret all my life." I to conceal the rage flowing in me not to trigger it. I left him on the cooled ground frozen there hoping he will rot there.

Packing my stuff was easy, I only took light things. A book, some food a few change, and Pico. Pico was my flying raccoon spirt. Then I remember the stories some of the guards use to tell about the avatar before me. Korra how she saved people releasing the spirits. It is my destiny to do that to, I have to.

I snuck pass the guards easily rounding my way up the towering wall using my air to leap across landing swiftly onto my feet. I was out I was free and saved. I look upon the snowy deserted day's long vast land as I realized my freedom was just over this.

Suddenly snow swirls around me turning straight into water, I kick my feet waving my hands around wildly. A guard is shown in the distance and someone else. Father. I bang against water as I hold my breath. I could barely hear him over the water "if you would have stuck with me, Hiro we could have fix your little weakness" he says as he flies toward me. I can't hold my breath for long, I start to see black dots over my vision.

"You don't look so good, boy" father taunted "just swim to the top and you could breathe the fresh air" I kick and move my arms around trying to swim up. "But you can't swim can you?" bubbles come out of my mouth as I try to, but it was hopeless. My heart pumped slower as my brain was continued to shut down and my movements became slower. And that's when it came, that's when my eyes glowed and the screams began that's when I went to the Avatar State.

Thanks you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry for the mistakes I made but I wanted you guys to read it so badly.

Favor me and this awesome story. Whoever favors me I they would get a shout out in my story posted every two weeks (sorry if I take too long because I go to school and type this and I have softball and marching band).

You guys rock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Water raged at the innocent warriors there screams seemed to please me.

_Why can't I control my movements?_

With every bend it was more powerful than the next, I could feel the power of my ancestors surge in me and my power. It continues to grow. _This was not what any avatar would do _I thought and I shoot ice out the ground. The guards turn it into water and move it back to me but it was too slow. Everything was.

I twist my body shooting fire out my hands as the raging fire comes out, the guards try to take action but I was too fast the fire burns there uniform and melts there flesh until they were screaming in pain. _STOP IT! _I shout in my head seeming that I couldn't move my mouth. _This isn't the avatar way! _None of it seemed to work my body glide on an ice that rains down on the people below.

I jump down landing hard on feet bending the earth so that a wave of earth knocked them off their feet, the rest of them fell less then seconds or ran away like babies. Father looked with astonishment. I could feel my power increase with every step I take toward him thicken the air. The Avatar State was too powerful for me I don't know if I could control it. Father didn't move but replace his fear with excitement. I could feel his fear still hanging around but the scary part was he was trying to cover up that fear I sense.

We were face to face now, I get the urge to choke him and snap his neck I try to fight it suddenly Father steps aside. "Know this Hiro" Father says deeply "I will hunt you and kill the Avatar and never stop until the Avatar race is destroyed". I push him with gallons of water sending him to the ground, he was about to react to this but I froze him where he was. A smile leaks across my face. When I or my Avatar- self talks it's like a hundred voices commencing at once.

"How will you when you're left frozen dead in the waste of you own home!"

My voice booms as I stomp the ground and pull my hands forward as father or _use to be_ Father started to shout. The building crumbles and left in a pile of snow and dust. But I wasn't done yet I kick my feet as blooming fire comes out burning the pieces of the home I once had. Father shrieks out but the smile on my face grew longer.

I leave him and the burning crumbled down house in the snow as I use the whip lash of air come shooting me forward.

I awake. Not in the comfort of my bed but instead a twenty foot story building rooftop. I wake to the sound of a loud honking noise. Every timed it honked I jumped up swarming in the pebbles, _where I'm I _the thought came to me. Visions flashed in my head screaming, shouting to stop, and glowing eyes. I can't remember anything that happened to me and how I got on the roof, but I know one thing I couldn't trust father. Suddenly a cry for help comes from the ally down below.

I turn and run to the ledge of the roof not too close I could get seen. I watch as a boy wearing holey cloth and dirty face with no socks or shoes. The boys back is pressed against the wall and as to other grown men are about a yard away from him. "I'll show ya what it means to get beaten down if ya steal from me again" said the man on the left whose hand burns out in flames. The boy went down to his knees trying to beg for mercy.

"I was just hungry you can just spare a nice soft warm piece of loaf for me, this poor unknown boy who has no one."

The men in the right with glasses stroke his fist and the earth wall behind the kid wraps around him, at this sight the poor boy jumped in fear. "Please guys we can settle this out" he gulped heavily "you can get half and I can get half we can split it" the boy shook. That was enough watching.

I jumped down from the building and use wind to knock the two guys down. I land between the boy and the guys as they stare at me in shock. "What the?" the man said as he carries himself up. The man with the glasses pushes his glasses up "you're an air bender" he says. That takes me back to what my father said _"if they were the enemy they would not stop until your dead not stop until your blood is spilled over the plains of the cold hard ground."_

_Don't tell them the truth. _I breath out placing my hand out I smile gleamed on my face "well," I said "are we going to fight or are we going to chat".

**Thank you for reading my story. I didn't know I had that much people view my last story. Please post reviews I want to know how you think. Thank you again read the next chapter. **

** #NUMBERANIME **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

The man with glasses charged first his movements were nice and swift, but slow. Pieces of the ground came flying to me I doge some and swept my hand for the rocks to be sent flying against the next building. I sent a kick of powerful air to the glasses man he tries to move, but is caught in the whiplash of air. He is sent flying out the ally and onto the street.

The next guy hesitates to move forward I could sense his fear, "you Air benders never know when to give up". Fire howls wildly I could barely doge the thing coming toward me and still protect the boy while trying not to expose my other powers. I fling my arms to make a cut of air racing toward him I kick back to create an air ball and push two at the same time. The ground shakes and moves upward saving the man from my wind attacks.

The man with the glasses came back and charged at me, he swiveled up his hand to the wall as rocks came out. Shards of the wall were thrown at me and coming fast. I barely had time to doge them all one scraps the side of my cheek another hits my arm. It is sudden pain that slows me down from dodging the rest. I am hit on my left leg. The rock digs into my thigh and I fall to my hands and knees as red liquid forms a puddle around me. Anger swells around me, my heart pounds quicker and quicker. It was coming and it was coming fast, the Avatar State.

I feel there footsteps coming closer. Someone kneels down to me I could hear his breathing steady, "you wouldn't know how much somebody would pay for the body of an Air bender." My hands dig into the ground as the anger pulses through me. _Calm down take deep breathes don't let them beat you, _I remembered all those stories the guards use to tell me. How Avatar Aang saved the North tribe and the South water tribe from the Fire nation. I can't even beat two fat men.

"let me tell you something" I breathed struggling to talk at all my eyes opened and a whiplash of air I sent through the sky sending the two men slamming hard against the building. I whip up not letting them out of me sight. They give groans and I walk closer to them keeping all my balance on my leg. I grab on by the shirt and slam him hard against the building that he might even fall through.

A look of fear gleamed in his eyes, _were my eyes glowing? _"Never pick a fight with an air bender" I yell at him. He nods rapidly scared for his life, this didn't feel right. "When you see us you won't do anything, understand!" tears form in his eyes as he continued to nod I drop him as he takes his buddy and scurries away the boy stared at me with a shocking look like he couldn't believe what had happen.

"Look," he says shaking away the look on his face "I didn't need your help, hell I probably deserved it being a thief and all." I make a weak smile as I try and keep myself from crashing on the ground. I whip my hand jerking it forward and a wind slashes the earth that bonds him to the wall. "I did it to help the ones who can't be saved" I say and he has a confused look on his face "you're not from around here are you buddy" he says.

I don't have time to respond as I slide my back down the wall failing to hold my weight and my legs were still weak. I can't keep my eyes open for long "hey, are you alright" the boys voice fades in and out from my hearing. I try to speak but I can't my breath staggers and my hands shake.

_Was this what it felt like to be tired, _I thought? Suddenly the boy would grab my arm and sling it around his neck as he lifts my up. "You saved my life… I'll save yours" he struggles out the words lifting up my limp body. "Where are we going?" I ask shuffling my feet like they were heavy sandbags I could feel my weight too heavy for him to carry he struggles to even turn the corner. "The Southern side of town" he grits. "Is that where you live?" I said sucking in a deep breath as pain starts to swell more. "Yeah it's the best in Republic city or should I say Washington DC now" the boy says as we start making distance.

I get looks from people and whispers before the boy says something "don't pay attention to them" I look at him and for the first time I saw how his blue eye glisten in the sun light "they don't care what happens only if there safe and out of the way."

"So it's true" I say "they all have lost hope in the Avatar" the boy shrug not knowing what to expect "the Avatar hasn't been seen since Avatar Korra died, and Republic city hasn't been the same without her." I fight off the argue to tell him; _I'm the Avatar and I have yet to follow in the footsteps of the other Avatars but I can't even control the most powerful weapon of becoming the Avatar. Plus I can't swim and that's a big default to my enemies who can water bend._ And yet life turns out to be unfair to the Avatar who almost had his butt kicked by two strangers.

"The names Kaito" he says

"Hiro" I replied

"Were here" Kaito says

Suddenly I drop to the ground on my stomach I cough up blood as my ears ring I can only hear the sound of ringing that floods my ears before darkness covers my vision.

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES ALL OF THOESE VIEWS AND VISTORS YOU GUYS ROCK **

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**HIRO IS NOT THE GUY FROM BIG HERO SIX (SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION)**

**ONE MORE THING I LIKE TO THANK KINGOFTHRONES15 FOR FAVORING ME.**

**GO TO HIS/HER STORY. **

**YOU ROCK KINGOFTHRONES15!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

My eyes snap open and I breathe heavily my vision comes to a blur at first adjusting to the dim lights my body aches in swelling pain as fog shows through the clear air tube. My memories come flooding back to me, I try getting up but handcuffs bind me to the railing on the bed. Footsteps come closer to me as a boy wearing a black shirt underneath an armor of a bullet proof vest and he had on gloves. The boy looked like he was sixteen.

"You're awake" the boy said.

I still try and fight the binds but it was useless. "What do you want?" I ask him not giving him any temptations to anger me. He crosses his arms "you saved on of ours yesterday," he says I shrug my shoulders not getting at what his pointing at. Suddenly he rips off the gas mask and grabs my shirt, my eyes widen when a flame of fire wraps around his arm all the way to his fist. "Who are you?" he demands. He actually threaten me, the Avatar.

Time to make it clear to him. I swing my legs and a warp of air slashes at him throwing him out the tent we were in. I use the wind around me to cut the cuffs and now I here mummers outside, there were more of them. _If they want me they can come get me._ The flame boy runs back in the tent with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Why you arrogant fool!" he yells as fire takes its form again, he kicks his feet as fire rages at me I swirl them out with wind at swing my arms out and wind blasts out. The boy is knocked back again but this time I run after him.

The sun burns my eyes as it takes me seconds to get my eyes use to it, it was like I haven't seen the sun in days. People's eyes lock on me.

"_Is that the air bender?"_

"_He's cute"_

"_What's he doing?" _

Suddenly flames hit my side and I almost lose my balance but use my heals to shift my weight in front, the boy jumps up with more rage. I realized he was never going to give up, that I was going to put him in his place. The boy shouts in rage almost like a battle cry. And I let him have it all. I swivel my foot to the ground and outstretch my hand, a tornado of air was jolting at him.

He jumps and doges the attacks I pour on him. This was a never ending battle. When he did his fire attacks the would dissolve with me wind attacks when I did my air attacks he was quick and dogged them. I put my arms in front of my face as he would sent his fist to it. People were sent running out the way during the miss and curvy shots as we stood are ground.

"What, you're done already" the boy had said as we both looked tried and exulted, this time I didn't care if I was using the wrong element or conjuring up the Avatar State. This boy was dead, to me. I put all my energy into this run as used air to whiplash me forward. I cried out letting the anger surge me and- .

Suddenly me feet kick upwards as I brace myself to hit the ground, and I did hard. I slipped. The boy stared to laugh cracking up then he was bind to the earth core with the earth wrapping its self around him and lifting him up five feet. The whole village stared at him. Of course he was embarrass like me. Then lava spores out the ground surrounding both me and the boy. I try to use my bending but earth coils its self around my wrist and ankle.

"What the-"the boy is stopped in his track by a surface rock smacking him and covering his mouth. All this happened as quickly as lightning. _Whoever he/ she was were good,_ I admitted _I never seen lava bending before. _Suddenly a man comes jumping out the sky the first thing I see is his light green eyes. He has gray hair and winkling skin that limped down sagging the man looked unhuman for someone that old he wore different close then us he had silk clothing green armor on. And something else I couldn't tell what it was but it slit his back his lips as the crowd went silent except for the boy kicking his legs and moaning inside.

When the old unhuman man looked at me he smiled and said something under his breath but I couldn't hear him. He did all this, _the earth the lava and that thing he keeps doing with his lips I never seen before. _Suddenly I breathe in and out with a burst of air breaking the earth binds and I take off after the guy. I jump up over his lava barrier and tackle the guy. Now I'm on top of the guy still doing that thing it's annoying. All this rage swelling in me I can't hold it back any longer. Suddenly someone shouts "DAD!" I look up to see a boy running out the crowd.

The boy was Kaito, the boy I saved. He looks at me wide eyed. I turn back to the old man.

"Who are you?" I ask the man suddenly I knew what he was doing he was quivering he lips as a tear ran down the corner of his eyes and snot down his nose.

"Welcome back Avatar Kora." The man said.

**Thank you for reading my story I was kind of shocked at how many views and visitors I got.**

**Have any comments? Please review this story and favorite me.**

**You guys rock! Again thank you Kingofthrones15**

** #NumberAnime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five ** **Flashbacks **

Everything was in slow motion. I couldn't… I can't believe… I don't know. I just want to remember again, I want to go back to the normal days.

_I sat watching ran fall down clouds forming overhead, but the house was silent I hear my parents down stairs arguing again. Ignoring it a press my face on the cooled screen window. Cars drove by and kids played with their parents in the park. When I look at them I know I could never be human I can never be normal. I was a freak like everyone who had Elements except I was special, I had to be. _

_Suddenly the door slams open and dad appears with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, he seems woozy "why aren't you washing my close boy" dad demands. I look down worried that no matter what answer I give him it wasn't good enough. Suddenly he's hands wrap around my throat he lifts me up banging me against the wall. "Answer the question boy, now!" Dad yells. My breath shortens it gets harder and harder to get air to my lungs, I just wanted to quit there was no life for me. _

_Suddenly mom walks in with tears streaming down her cheeks "Griffin stop!" She screams pulling back dads arm for him to stop banging me against the wall. I kick but he wouldn't stop until mom scratches his face. He drops me and I cough and gasp for air. Dad turns to mom who backs up slowly "y-you were going to hurt him Griffin" she stutters. Dad grabs her by the hair she lets out a scream. I try to say something but the air is quickly gone, I shutter a cough out. _

_"Damn women! I'll teach you a lesson about interrupting my beatings" with that he dragged her out the room where he locked the door. I slam my fist on the door shout out "DAD! Don't hurt her!" My knuckles beat down heavy on the wooden door I hear a fatal scream. "NO!" Suddenly the door flies of its hinges and smacks hard on the wall behind it. _

_"Did I just..." more screams I run down stairs and there I see it. Dad was over top of mom's lifeless body still in rage of choking off her head. "She's dead" I mumbled can't except this fact. My knees get weak I can't support myself up so I put my hand on a table for support. Dad notice I'm there his eyes full with rage, "go finish your chores now boy" he says. I shake my head, "you killed her!" I shout "you killed her even though she was already dead!" _

_Something must have hit him when I said those word because he shots straight up he moves closer to me and I back up pressing deeper into the wall. "You know what I should have finished you first, boy" dad says with a smile on his face. He forms a fist in the air and strikes it down suddenly air rushes forward pulling him back before he can hit me. _

_My hand is out stretch but I can't control it. Wind picks dad up sliding him up the wall. "You're one of those freaks" dad says widely "and your eyes there glowing up." Rage filled me but once it was out it could go back in. I throw my hand to the side and dad goes through the front window and tumbles out to the street. _

_Cars give off loud honks and the kids give a scream. With my body controlling itself I jump out the window as people stare in shock. Dad pulls himself up to sit on his butt while he holds his shoulder. "He's a monster!" Yells dad, "a FREAK!" _

_Slowly people back away grabbing their children close. "He is one of them, he killed..." my hand juts forward and fire blasts out. Dad screams the sound of his flesh melting made a griming smile cut my lips but it made the people freighting. "Freak!" I shout to the people "I think not." They seemed to be grieving they were weak "killer!" I turn to look at all of them "yes I am." _

_The one I called dad was no more than a pile of ash I ball of fire covers my hand which makes people jump a too worried to move an inch. I throw it at my old house and it seemed to explode into shards. I turn back to the people who shook. "Run!" I shout at them. _

_Screams filled the air, I kick my legs and earth pieces seemed to fly straight at them, I sent cars flying up and some exploding in fire. I watch them run for the hills as they carry the innocent in their hands. I sent water to flood their houses and air to smash the non-lucky ones against a car or a street light. I pull myself with air and fly out the place before the cops arrive. _

_I am awake with a small nudge, I jump straight up a young man quickly put his hands up taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were cold, it is October" the man said giving a slight laugh. I look down and realized there was a heavy thick coat laying on top of my singed close, I lay my hand on my head having a fat headache. "I don't know what happen or how I got here" I said shaking in fear the man sat down look at me in sorrow he rubbed my back smoothly. _

_"Do you know who your parents are?" he asked I try to remember but I shook my head all coming up blank. "Do you know your name?" He ask and suddenly it hit me "my name is Hiro, I don't know my last name." The man nodded and somehow smiled through all of it. I look away from him and look at my hands shaking. The man pulls himself of the bench and kneels in front of me "look Hiro, you have no place to go why don't you come with me and will find your parents." _

_I nod taking his hand and together we walked. He told me my parents had died and left me on the street. He was the only one who actually cared about me, I call him my Father._

**_SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONG TO THINK ABOUT._**

**_THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING. _**

**_PLEASE READ MY OTHER I WROTE DURING THIS PROCESS. _**

**_ #NumberAnime_**


End file.
